The Master
by Siirup
Summary: "I am taking you to your new master so behave." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her hair and apparated... It's my first fanfic and English is not my first language. Be gentle :
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and she was starving. It wasn't easy to be alone in this gruesome world. She didn't blame Harry. Nor did she blame Ron.

They said she has to go. They found a master for her. Hermione didn't know what was better- the gold dungeons or a slimy bastard who wanted to control her. She could care less.

Voldemort killed her family and best friends. There was nothing more to live for. There was nothing worse to come.

„Tsk, tsk..getting too comfortable mudblood?" it was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. How she hated that voice. Hermione was sure that the cut on her arm burned every time she saw that vile woman. She wasn't even a woman, she was a monster. „I am taking you to your new master so behave." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her hair and apparated.

The second Hermione catched her breath she was taken aback by the warmth and light. She was in a small room with a single bed, tesk and a dresser in it. Hermione had forgotten that she was naked. No need for glothes where she came from.

„Don't get used to the comforts mudblood," said Bellatrix and apparated away.

Hermione paid closer attention to the room. There was a door to the left and a door to the right. One had to lead to the washroom. She was in a need of shower. Watching herself from the mirror she didn't recognize the girl who was lookig back at her. Needless to say her hear was a mess. There were scratches on her body and face. But what caught her attention first were her eyes. They were empty, out of life.

The washroom was simple just like the room. She took a long and hot shower, washing of all the Death Eaters that had touched her. Hermione didn't cry anymore. She was used to her new life. Rape and torture- that's what a mudblood deserves, right?

There was a small pop in the washroom. A little house- elf was standing infront of Hermione with glothes in her hand. „I is Gratis, miss! These glothes for you miss. Master Malfoy reguests you to prepare for his visit miss." And with that the house- elf was gone.

Hermione was wrong, oh was she wrong. There was much more worse to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week but there was still no sign of Malfoy. The same poor house- elf tended her every day, bringing her food and clothes. The food was delicious. After all, she had to eat bread with water while being in the dungeons. She couldn't help but to laugh at the image of muggle prison and Voldemort doing the exact same thing.

Life at the Malfoy Manor wasn't awful, yet. The truth is Hermione was bored. All she had was a bed, few pair of clothes and a shower. Tormenting couldn't take away her wise yet dangerous trait. She couldn't help it, she wanted to explore. After all, she was a bookworm.

So there she was, sitting on the bed and watching the table, remembering the times at Hogwarts. But she didn't dare to think about her friends. She was out of tears and there was no need for tormenting herself.

First time in the week Hermione could hear faint footsteps nearing her door. She sat upright, preparing herself to face Malfoy. The door opened and to her surprise, it wasn't him. Pansy Parkinson stood at the door, smirking down on Hermione.

" Fancy seeing you again mudblood."

" Parkinson," said Hermione in a numb voice.

" Oh you got that wrong. It's Mrs. Malfoy now. … Don't look so surprised, Drake and I were meant to be." Pansy looked Hermione up and down, disgusted look on her face.

" And you here are a surprise gift for him you filthy mudblood. Reward to my husband for all he has done to serve The Dark Lord."

Hermione didn't answer.

" You have nothing to say?"

Silence.

" Well then, Crucio!"

Hermione was on the floor with great amount of pain. She could feel thousands of knives stabbing at her body. But she didn't cry. She didn't give Parkinson the satisfaction.

" Never thought I'd see the day when the know- it- all Granger would be tossing on the floor in front of my feet. You should be lower than that mudblood," said Pansy and left the room, laughing.

Hermione was catching her breath. She was a surprise gift for Malfoy? He didn't know she was there? How the hell was he going to react?

But Hermione didn't have time to think about it because once again the door opened. And this time it was definitely Malfoy. He stood there with a blank look on his face.

_Does he recognize me? _


	3. Chapter 3

*****Thank you for the reviews!

About the mistakes I make, I truly am sorry. English is not my first language. But I dry to avoid as many mistakes as I can.

I know this chapter is here rather early, but I wanted to show you just a little more of Draco.

Enjoy,

Siirup *****

Malfoy just stood there and watched. He showed no emotions. He managed to hide behind his perfect cold mask again.

They stared at each other and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the time went by rather slowly. They both stood still.

"Dinner is at 7 p.m. Gratis is going to show you the way." And that was all. That was all her arch enemy of seven years had to say.

Was he angry? Was he happy to have the opportunity to torment her? But there were no emotions. Hermione knew nothing. That's when she realized that she wasn't breathing. All the pain was cone and it was replaced with fear.

_What is going to happen? Surely he still hates me? But he didn't do anything, he didn't say anything. He didn't even call me a mudblood._

She had two hours until the dinner started, giving her lots of time to do what she always did, sit on her bed.

Hermione woke up because someone was pulling at her robes. It was Gratis.

"It's time miss for dinner."

Hermione jolted up. _I fell asleep? Oh well._

They left the room and Hermione followed the little house- elf. The walk was long. Hermione tried her best to remember the walk back but it was rather hard.

They entered a huge golden hall. There was a table as big as they were in the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't used to being in such a huge room and although it was beautiful, she felt more exposed than she had been in the dungeons.

Malfoy was sitting at the end of the table, still having the blank look plastered on his face. There were two seats in the middle of the table. One of them was occupied by a young blond boy who was an exact copy of Malfoy. The last seat was empty.

_Parkinson is still in front of the mirror I presume? _Hermione didn't move. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you hungry?" It was Malfoy.

"Yes."

"Yes Master," his tone was cold and strong. "You have to call me Master. Now sit."

Hermione hesitated.

"Do not let me tell you twice Granger."

_So he does recognize me._ Hermione sat at the empty seat. _But where is Parkinson?_

"My wife is having dinner with her friends, not that it's any of your business."

_He can read my mind? _

"Son, where are your manners?"

The little boy winced and looked at Hermione "I am Scorpius Dragonis Malfoy." And with that he started to eat. Hermione stared at the little boy.

"Eat, Granger!"

It was silent all through the dinner.

"Now listen to me Granger. I haven't made up my mind how to use you. But be aware, if you anger me in any way or do something stupid, I won't tolerate it and the punishment is going to be severe. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a plate near her blew up.

"Yes Master."

"You are dismissed."

Hermione was led back to her room. _I don't understand. Why am I still alive?_


	4. Chapter 4

__**WARNING!** The chapter contains abuse! If you don't like this kind of stories, then don't read!

Sorry again about the mistakes and thanks for the reviews :)

_Who does he think he is?_ Hermione snorted. _Oh I forgot, he is my Master._

Once again she was left alone. No Pansy, no Malfoy, no one. Hermione was miserable. All she did was sleep and eat.

She was thinking again. Her own voice was the only thing that kept her company. Until Gratis pop-ed into her room with a request that she'd be clean and ready with an hour.

_Ready for what?_

Hermione went to the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. The water was hot, just like she enjoyed it. An hour meant she didn't have much time. Once ready she left the warmth and looked herself from the mirror. She was too skinny. The food at the Manor didn't help her figure at all. It almost looked like she was ill.

Seeing as she didn't have a wand, she had to leave her hair wet. She went back to her room and sat on the bed.

An hour had passed and Gratis was back. "You follow me miss please." And that's what Hermione did. They went through many corridors. _Why the hell would someone live in a place like this?_

They reached a huge door and Gratis disappeared. Hermione hesitated but still knocked on the door.

"Enter."

_Here we go._

Hermione entered the room and the first thing she saw was a king sized bed with black silk sheets. Malfoy was sitting on an armchair, watching the fire. After five minutes of silence he turned to face her.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"I said, take off your clothes!" Hermione was scared.

"No."

Malfoy was up with a second and pushed Hermione against the wall. His hand was on her throat with a strong grip. Hermione could feel his breath on her face. _Is he drunk?_

"I told you Granger, if you don't obey me, there will be consequences. Now be a good girl and . or I'll break your mind until you do it willingly!" He pressed harder and Hermione lost her breath. That's when he backed off and left Hermione breathless on the floor.

"We don't have all day Granger."

Hermione stood up. She had tears in her eyes. Malfoy stared at her like some obsessed maniac. Breathing hard, watching his prey. Hermione took off her clothes until she was only in her underwear. She was used to this kind of treatment but it felt much more awful with Malfoy.

Then Hermione remembered who she was dealing with. "Where is Parkinson?"

"That is none of your business you filthy little mudblood. I said remove your clothes. All of them."

And there it was. He called her a mudblood. But what did she expect? She took off her bra and panties with shaky hands. "What are you going to do with me?"

"You still have so many questions, don't you? I'll just show you." And with that his mouth was on top of hers. Hermione stepped back but was stopped by two firm hands. Malfoy bit her lip and she cried out in pain. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He was rough. He threw her on the bed and with a second he was on top of her.

"Please don't do this." Hermione was crying. "Please."

With a wave of his wand his clothes were gone. He entered her roughly. "Did your please save Potty and Weasel? Did your please help you out of the dungeons? Did your please help the right side win? The word is useless, just like you." And with that he made his last thrust, leaving him panting on top of her. Hermione was crying. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears or hide her face.

They were like this for five minutes until Malfoy stood up. "Put on your clothes. Gratis is waiting for you behind the door." And with that he was gone.

Hermione was on her own bed, still crying. She was abused, again. She cried herself to sleep. Unfortunately she dreamed about Malfoy_. "Did your please save Potty and Weasel? Did your please help you out of the dungeons? Did your please help the right side win? The word is useless, just like you."_


End file.
